


ORACLE: ENTER TALON - Talon Character/Lorelai Intro

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: When faced with a tough decision between Talon and Overwatch, Lorelai doesn't want to choose either of them, however, she knows her allegiance lies with Reyes. Despite him becoming a seemingly different person from the one she met back in Nevermore, she knows he is the same beneath all the bluster. When they escape the gunslinger and get back to Talon Headquarters, Lorelai is challenged by Doomfist, who deems her worthy of becoming a part of Talon. He tells her to choose someone to guide her as she settles into her new... home...?
Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647733
Kudos: 1





	ORACLE: ENTER TALON - Talon Character/Lorelai Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Overwatch. It's Blizzard's. I do own the two characters Lorelai and Oracle, and the story though! I hope you enjoy!

Lorelai looked back and forth between the two of them and thought carefully about her decision.

 _I really want to make a difference in the world, but... with Talon, wouldn’t I be hurting the world more than helping it? I’ve heard bad things about both Overwatch and Talon, but Talon seems far worse than Overwatch. Even so, I really like Reyes..._ After a minute or two, Lorelai took a deep breath and exhaled shakily before turning her head towards the roguish gunslinger.

“Sorry, Cowboy, but I can’t go with you to Overwatch. My friend here is with Talon, so that will be where my allegiance lies.” She put simply. The handsome man chuckled and shrugged.

“Well, I was hopin’ things would go differently, but they don’t always go as planned. I can’t let you leave with him, Darlin’. Sorry ‘bout this.” In a very swift motion that Lorelai almost couldn’t track, his hand flew to his belt and then lashed out at her, creating a minor explosion as a flashbang was hurled at her. She was blinded and disoriented for a few moments and felt someone yank the guns out of her hands.

Shots were being fired, several from a pistol and many from the twin shotguns, as Lorelai blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her head.

 _What have I gotten myself into...? Just who are Talon and Overwatch?_ Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her and yanked her off the ground. She let out a yelp.

“Shut up, and quit squirming. We’re blowing this joint.” Reyes’ gravelly voice commanded as he raced through an alley with her. They found a boarded-up house and broke in, quickly replacing the boards to make it look like no one had entered. As soon as he placed her back on the ground, Lorelai panted heavily, struggling to catch her breath.

“Sombra, I have the package. We need to get out of here. Clear us a path to the aircraft,” Reyes ordered through what Lorelai was guessing was a comm device. Lorelai backed up against a nearby wall and slid down it in shock.

“What... is happening...?” She breathed, putting her head in her hands.

“You opened Pandora’s box, Lorelai. You should have left well enough alone, but you had to stick your nose into bad business.” Reyes growled nearby.

“And you... you killed all those people...!” Reyes let out a bark of laughter.

“I haven’t killed anyone today, but the day’s still young.” He joked.

“Not today, but in total, you’ve killed over three hundred people! How do you sleep at night?” Lorelai demanded, staring at him fearfully.

“In the nude, just in case whoever’s got a problem with it wants to kiss my fucking ass.” He snarled, nearing Lorelai threateningly.

“Miss me?” Sombra’s voice came from behind Reyes, and she suddenly appeared as if out of thin air. Lorelai stared at her in awe. That was when she noticed that her body was lined with a bunch of different pieces of technology. They were woven into her scalp and down her back.

_She’s a Cyborg...!_

“Reaper, I was able to find those Vishkar reps and steal some tech from them. They have a bigger teleporter than me. Come on, I’ll lead you to it. I’ve already rigged it to take us back to our ride. Also, Doomfist wants her alive. She’s going to be working with us.”

She began walking over to the other side of the house, but she stopped, looked over at Lorelai and declared, “That was a nice kick, compañera.” She gave Lorelai a wink and kept walking. Lorelai caught up to her, not wanting to be anywhere near Reyes.

“So, you’re not... angry with me?” Lorelai inquired nervously.

“Angry? No way! I’m actually very impressed with your skills. If you were my enemy, well... I’d be bastante furiosa, but you and me? We’re going to be working together, so I don’t see why we can’t be friends, do you?” There was a sort of edge to her voice that unnerved Lorelai, but she also admired the woman.

“Sure.” Lorelai replied almost automatically.

“Good answer, amiga.” Sombra said with a chuckle, flipping her brown and purple hair and pulling out an SMG. She took down the boards on the other door and peered out of it cautiously. “Okay, we’re safe. Follow me and don’t make a sound, okay Chica?” Lorelai nodded slowly and they began to race down the alley, running as fast as they could back towards where the Nevermore Pub was. They finally made it to the alley where all of that had begun and Lorelai frowned and stared at the back of the building sadly. She already regretted her own stupidity and yearned to be back on the stage singing for her patrons.

Suddenly, a huge hand grabbed her by the shirt and a flash interrupted her vision. When the light faded, she was aboard an aircraft of some sort.

“Get strapped in and hurry the hell up.” Reyes growled, dropping her. Lorelai did as he said but stared over at him in confusion.

_He’s not the same man I knew... I know I fucked up, but... where did Reyes go?_

“It’s about time. I hate it when they call me for missions, and I don’t see any action,” a silky, seductive voice complained.

Lorelai turned to see a blue-skinned woman with black hair and burning golden eyes sit down next to her and Reyes and get strapped in. Then, she stared at Lorelai with a piercing gaze.

“Who is this?” She demanded, turning to look at Reyes.

“A mistake.” Reyes growled. “She was accidentally imbued with the power of the battle Omnic inside of that case when she decided to be a nosy little—”

“Hey! I would never have followed you out here if you hadn’t decided to be so dark, broody, and full of... of... faux mysteriousness!” Lorelai bit back, glaring at him. A dark chuckle escaped the golden-eyed woman.

“Oh, so this is your fault, Gabriel?”

“No, it’s not.”

“That’s not how Akande is going to see this. You failed to deliver the full product, and now we have her.” She antagonized him, her lips upturning in a haughty grin. Reyes growled under his breath and turned his head away from her, staring down at the floor.

 _Who are these people...?_ Lorelai wondered as she swiveled her head in a daze.

_“Analysing... Facial recognition activated. Reaper, aka Reyes’ face unable to be identified with the mask. Sombra, aka Olivia Colomar is the woman whose body is augmented with cybernetics. The woman with the blue skin and golden eyes is Amélie Guillard, aka Widowmaker. I have already told you about the other two, but Widowmaker is a Talon sleeper agent who was formerly part of Overwatch. Before Overwatch, she was a famous ballerina, known throughout France. She married Gerard Lacroix of Overwatch. Following that, she was brainwashed and made to kill her husband by Talon operatives. Afterwards, she was kidnapped by Talon and made into a full agent._

Lorelai found herself staring at the mesmerising woman. She had a beauty that was alluring, yet deadly. Her gaze suddenly shifted from Reyes to Lorelai, and Lorelai’s breath caught in her throat.

To Lorelai’s surprise, she smiled sweetly at her and remarked, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, ma chère.” Lorelai smiled back at her, drawn in by her infectious personality. Then, Widowmaker flipped like a switch. An intense glare spread across her face and in a severely intimidating tone, she snarled, “Keep staring at me like that, and I’ll turn you into one.” Lorelai’s eyes widened and she quickly trained them to the floor.

“Now, now, Spider... we have to bring her back alive, remember? Akande's orders,” Sombra said with a sly grin on her face. Widowmaker scoffed and stared straight ahead. The rest of the ride was silent, and Lorelai dreaded the things to come.

_Who is Akande...? Better yet, who is this voice in my head? Supersoldier Omnic?_

_"I have no name, but my ID is ΘR4CLΕ."_

_"Alright then, may I call you Oracle for short? Only because that's what it looks when written, and it would take WAY too long to say 'Phi, R, Four, C, L, Epsilon.'"  
_

_"That is an acceptable name," Oracle responded; her voice a bit more energetic than before._

_"Are you... happy to have a name?" Lorelai questioned her, interested at the idea that an Omnic might have emotions._

_"Happiness is not in my programming," she answered back._

They landed shortly. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up only to be grabbed roughly by Reyes.

“Come on,” he growled impatiently, stomping out of the aircraft. Lorelai was about to protest angrily when the sight of a large castle before her took her completely by surprise.

“Welcome to Chateau Guillard,” Sombra announced as they made their way to the front. They entered to a lavishly decorated front room. The walls of the mansion were lined with animal trophies and nice décor. Lorelai got a really bad feeling from this place, as beautiful as it was.

“This is my home, so watch your step, petite lapin...” Widowmaker hissed from behind her. Lorelai flinched away from her and Reyes grabbed her roughly, dragging her along with him.

“Hurry up.” He growled, pushing her in front of him as Sombra walked ahead.

She burst into a large, dark meeting room and declared, “We’re back from our mission. It wasn’t a success, but it didn’t quite fail either. I’ll let Reyes fill you in.”

Reyes shoved Lorelai once more and she glared at him, but sped up quickly, stepping cautiously into the meeting room. Two Talon guards stood next to the room’s entrance on the inside, and a woman with short, bright ginger hair and long, slender fingers, and an Omnic in an expensive suit sat at the table on opposite sides. Another person sat on the very end of the meeting table, turned around in his chair with his back to us.

“So, I heard the mission was a failure. Care to explain how, Reyes?” He pressed in a thick African accent.

Behind her, Lorelai heard Reyes growl under his breath before he explained, “The mission didn’t exactly fail. We have the intel, but Vishkar tried to double-cross us...”

“Hmm, well where is the device then?” the man demanded.

“Well, that is the part that’s a bit difficult to explain. It’s in this woman.” The man sighed impatiently, turned around in his chair, and leaned a very large metal fist on the table that was attached to his right arm. He was a bald man with piercing brown eyes, dark rich skin, and large muscles. The air that he exuded was one of total dominance and power. Lorelai recognised him almost immediately.

“You’re... Doomfist...!” She uttered.

“Guilty,” He said with a slight grin. “And you are the girl who somehow got the Supersoldier Technology inside of her. Let’s see if it actually works.” He looked over at one of the two guards at the door and commanded, “Kill her.”

Lorelai felt Reyes tense up beside her, but he moved away as the guard pulled a knife out of his utility belt and walked towards her.

“Yes, sir. This is all I’ll need.”

Lorelai’s eyes widened. _Reyes is just going to let this happen? Wh-what? No... Oracle, please help me!_

 _“_ _Activating Defence mode.”_ Lorelai’s eyes burned and a golden glow appeared in them. Just like before, her mind was flooded with information, and she felt something like an electrical charge running through her body. She stepped back into a fighting stance and when he came closer, she knocked the knife out of his hand, whirled around and kicked him in the side of the head. He slumped to the ground and she turned to face Doomfist, her hands clenched with an angry expression on her face.

“Hmm,” he began with a smile, narrowing his eyebrows, “it seems the technology works after all. We may have some use for you here.”

“I don’t want to be used, I want to leave and go back to my normal life.” She declared, squaring up against the large man.

He sighed impatiently and rose from his chair. “You have no say in the matter, and if you continue to seek a fight with me, I will oblige you, and you will lose. Now, _sit down...._ ” He commanded her. His voice alone posed a huge threat to her, and she slowly forced herself to sit down, her teeth bared in a snarl.

“Good girl, I suggest you learn your place here very soon. You’ve met our sniper, Widowmaker, yes? Well, she used to be quite... independent until our neural conditioning. Now, she lives and breathes the Talon cause. I am hoping that in time, you will come to understand what it is that we do here, and that the neural conditioning won’t be necessary for you. Either way, you are serving Talon now. Whether you live of your own free will or ours is of no concern to me as long as you do right by Talon, so do not fuck this chance up.” He growled low in a threatening tone of voice, leaning in to stare deeply into her eyes.

“Now then, you may choose any one of us in this room to train you. Regardless of whether or not your Omnic can do the fighting for you, you still need to be able to fight on your own. There are people out there, not as good as our Sombra, but still decent, who can hack into almost anything, including block the connection with the Omnic inside of you. So, we will get to work. Choose who you want to train you.” He commanded, waving his Human arm around the room to reveal her options.

She looked over at the man she had met at the bar.

_Reyes... so dark and mysterious. He’s rugged and mean, but he seems... like he cares for me somehow..._

Her eyes shifted over to Widowmaker, who had one leg leaned up against the wall with her other at an angle to the floor. Her arms were crossed, and she turned her head and stared at Lorelai impatiently, a threat in her golden eyes suggesting imminent death would befall her if Lorelai picked her as her mentor. Lorelai shuddered, but at the same time, an intense fascination pricked at her.

_She’s a cold-blooded killer... but maybe that’s what I need if I’m going to survive this; someone who will teach me to be cold and cruel. Plus, she is highly skilled. I could learn a lot from her..._

Her gaze moved across the room to the woman with the slender fingers and bright orange short hair. Her own gaze regarding Lorelai was cold and calculating, but it wasn’t uninviting. Lorelai was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, but at the same time, she knew that it was a trap.

 _I wonder what she is capable of... She looks familiar, but also pretty scary..._ Lorelai then noticed she had on a name tag that read, “O’Deorain.” _Wait... Dr. Moira O’Deorain? The woman who had her doctor’s license stripped by the scientific community for unethical practices?_

She swallowed hard as Oracle chimed in, _“Yes. Subject Identified as Dr. Moira O’Deorain.”_

 _Maybe... she can teach me some of the tricks of her trade? A scientist like her can’t be all bad... can they?_ She prised her gaze away from Moira and focused it on the Omnic now.

 _Oracle... do you know who this_ is? She asked as she checked out the Omnic with the red eyes who was dressed in the snazzy suit.

_“Subject identified as Maximilien. He runs the Casino Monaco and is one of the leaders of Talon. Suspected of Money Laundering.”_

Lorelai thought hard about her decision as she stared into the Omnic’s eyes. _So, he’s less a fighter and more of a businessman...? Maybe... he could teach me the business and I can help him with it. It might keep me out of the field of battle..._

She sighed and finally focused her eyes on Sombra, who was tossing a purple cube of glowing data from hand to hand in boredom. Lorelai grinned slightly.

_She’s very impatient and carefree, but... I think there’s a lot more to her than that. I think I would have a lot of fun with her if I was to join her. She also could teach me a lot about hacking and fighting._

With an important decision to make, Lorelai sat back in her seat and sighed deeply, closing her eyes and putting a lot of thought into her choice. Finally, she opened her eyes, put her hands on the table and declared, “I know who I want to train me.”


End file.
